untitled
by mostestbeautiful
Summary: ZD romance . . . of course! please R&R and maybe help me with a title?
1. The Wish

Chapter 1- The Wish  
  
"This is my favorite part, I wish Zidane was here to see it with me," Dagger thought to her self as she watched the play from the balcony of the castle.  
"Since the sun lends me no ear," shouted 'Marcus' gesturing upwards toward Daggers' balcony. "I pray to the twin moons! Grant me my only wish! Bring my beloved Dagger to me!" The cloaked 'Marcus' threw back his hood revealing his true identity.  
Dagger didn't believe what she saw or heard. She just sat still, frozen sitting there on her throne. She blinked over and over again, trying to make what she thought was a dream disappear. But it wasn't a dream. He was really there, on that stage, before her very eyes.  
Beatrix leaned over to her and whispered, "Go to him."  
Dagger began to walk to door, Stiener stopped her, but only to open the door. She picked up her pace and began to run through the castle, trying to get to the Prima Vista theater ship. She burst through the castles' main doors and began to run full speed through the town.  
Weaving in and out of the crowd, Dagger made her way to the ship. As she ran past an elderly man, her pendent necklace was ripped from around her neck. Looking back at it, she thought, "Should I get it?"  
It was her true love, or her family heirloom. Which would she choose? "No, Zidane can't wait," she said to her self as she turned back around and continued running to the ship's stage.  
When she finally reached her destination, she stopped and stood in front of him, still not believing he was really there. Tears began to flow freely now, down her cheeks and rolling off her chin. She inched closer and closer to him. She reached out her hand, touching him to make sure he was there.  
"It really is you," she cried to him.  
"Yes, it really is me," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
Even though it was what she wanted, she tried to pull away. Hitting him, crying to him.  
"It's ok now, I'm back," he whispered to her trying to calm her.  
"You, you, left me. Left me alone. How could you, you promised never to leave me alone," she sobbed as she quit resisting his embrace.  
"I know, I know. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to leave you. But it doesn't matter now, I'm back and I'm never going to leave your side again," he told her as he lifted her chin so he could look into her beautiful brown eyes.  
She knew she shouldn't, because everyone was watching, but she didn't care anymore. She loved him, he lover her, that was all that mattered. She closed her tear-filled eyes and moved her lips towards his. He did the same, and their lips met. They kissed for what seemed like eternity, only stopping because of a little girl tugging on Dagger's dress.  
"Excuse me, your Majesty, but you dropped this," said the little purpled haired girl as she curtsied and held out the pendent necklace.  
Dagger gently picked up the necklace and put it back in it's rightful place. "Thank you Eiko," she said as she wiped the tears from her face.  
"No problem," Eiko giggled. "But for you," she kicked out her leg and struck Zidane.  
"OUCH! What was that for?" he siad hopping on one foot holding the oposite legs' shin.  
"For leaving her all alone for the longest time, and making her cry. You're not supposed to make the Queen cry!" Eiko shouted at him.  
A smirk spread across Dagger's face.  
"I said I was sorry!" Zidane simply stated, still hopping about.  
Zidane grabbed Dagger's hand and began to lead her off stage. They walked together, hand in hand, back to the castle. With little Eiko following closely behind. 


	2. Quite Some Time

Chapter 2- Quite Some Time  
  
As the three entered the castle, the entire staff clapped and cheered for them. Eiko blushed, thinking they were cheering for her because she returned the necklace. But they were cheering for the new couple. Their Queen and her King. Dagger and Zidane. Both had a smile spread across thier face.  
The moment they reached the stairs up to the Queen's chambers, Eiko stopped following them. But only because Dr. Tot stopped her.  
"They need to be alone right now dear, you can visit with Zidane later," the Doctor told her.  
  
When they reached the door to her chamber's, Beatrix and Stiener were standing in front of it. Beatrix started to open the door for them, but Stiener began to protest. He didn't think that Zidane needed to be in the Queen's chambers. But before he could say anything, Beatrix shot him the 'if you don't knock it off right now I'm going to hurt you so bad you'll never forget it' look. He then stepped away from the entrance, and allowed the two to pass. After they were both inside, Beatrix shut and locked the door behind them so no one could bother them.  
"They need to left alone for quite some time. He has been gone for years now, and don't you dare object. You would want the same thing if you were her," Beatrix told Stiener matter-of-factly. 


	3. Back From The Dead

Chapter 3- It Doesn't Matter Now  
  
This chapter is very, how do I say this nicely, sex-full. Because of this I left it off the site, but if you would like to read it you're more than welcome to email me and ask for it. And don't forget to review what you've already read!  
Also, if you've got any suggestions you can either leave a review or email and I'll try to fix or add what you want. But be kind in reviewing and leaving comments, this is my first fic! Now, on to chapter 4 ...  
  
Chapter 4- Back From The Dead  
  
It was about 2 'o clock in the morning when Dagger woke up. She didn't stir, afraid that Zidane would wake. She gently propped herself up on one arm, and she moved the other from his chest to his face. Lightly tracing circles and figure-eights' along his cheek and temple.  
"Oh how I've missed you. I've just missed everything about you. From your gorgeous smile to your sense of humor. Everything," she said as quietly as possible. "And I never could have imagined this actually happening. Laying in the same bed with you, naked. I, I never actually thought you could love me. Who would have thought a common thief could love a queen."  
"Who would have thought a queen could love a common thief," replied Zidane, not even opening his eyes.  
"How could I not love you?" she asked as she kissed his forehead. "Have long have you been awake?"  
"Long before you. I've just been laying here, listening to your heartbeat. Oh, next time, do you think you could speak up a little. You're hard to hear when you whisper."  
"Next time, huh? And I was only whispering so as not to wake you."  
"Oh shut up and kiss me," he told her as he rolled her over so he was on top of her.  
She covered him in kisses. And he returned the favor.  
After the kissing had stopped, she looked deep into his heavenly blue eyes.  
"Zidane, tell me what happened. Every last thing, please," she asked him, giving him her best puppy-dog eyes so he would tell her.  
He sat up. "How could I tell that face no?" he joked.  
After taking a deep breath, he began to tell his tale. . .  
  
". . . so that's what happened. Every last thing," he told her, with tears in his eyes.  
She took a moment to take it all in. 'He fought his way into the Iifa Tree, found Kuja, and struggled to keep him alive,' she thought. 'His attempts where in vain, all that work to keep alive a horrible man who tried to destroy the world.'  
"I know it's hard to believe. But I had to save him, he is my brother. We managed to stay alive by eating various plants we found inside the tree. I'm not sure exactly how we got out. There were all theses new creatures, and it was like a maze. Many times we found ourselves going in circles, right back at the place we started at. When we did manage to get out, I almost died. I thought I would never get to see you again. But somehow, Kuja brought me back to life and kept me alive. He fed me, and kept a close eye on me to make sure I would make it out ok. And made me think of you. It was because of Kuja putting the image of you in my heart and mind that kept me breathing."  
Dagger just sat there staring at him, in awe.  
"When we got to Lindblum and I met up with Tantalus, Kuja disappeared."  
Daggers' eye widen, "So you're saying he's out in the world somewhere? What if his old habit's return? What if. . ."  
He cut her off, "Don't worry, he's totally changed. The only thing that is the same about him is his name. And probably not even that anymore. I changed him. He would never hurt anyone, or anything, ever again."  
"Are you sure? How could we be sure?" she asked as fear filled her heart. 'What if he could do to me what he did to my mother?' she thought.  
"Trust me ok?" he said to her as she kissed the tip of her nose.  
"Ok, if you believe its true," though fear still remained in her heart.  
  
By the time Zidane was finished with his story, the sun had begun to rise.  
  
"What do you say we get ready to grace the world with our presence?"  
"As you wish your Highness," he declared as he bowed to her.  
"Don't you mock my royal title, you're going to have one soon too you know!"  
"Does this mean you're asking me to marry you? Because this is not how it goes. I'm supposed to ask you. So. . ." he said as he got down on one knee. "Queen Garnet till Alexandros XVII, will you marry me?"  
"Of course I will," she said as she pulled him up and kissed him. "Of course I will." 


	4. Good Morning

Chapter 5- Good Morning  
  
After showering and getting dressed, the new couple made their way to the dining room. On their way, they ran into Stiener, literally.  
As they came around a corner, Rusty knocked Zidane down.  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Stiener said as he turned around. "Oh, it's only you."  
"Stiener, be nice! Oh, could you gather everyone in the dining room for me please?" Garnet told him.  
"Yes your Majesty! But may I ask why?"  
"No you may not, now please gather everyone!" she said with a grin on her face.  
"You told him!" Zidane joked with her, as they continued to the dining room.  
When they got there, everyone was already assembled around the huge table.  
"That was quick Steiner," Garnet said as she took her seat. "Now once breakfast gets started, I've got some announcements."  
After everyone had begun eating thier wonderful breakfast, Garnet cleared her throat, showing that she had something to say.  
"I just wanted to let everyone know that Alexandria will soon have a new King," she said calmly as she continued eating.  
The table was in awe for a moment, not sure how to take in the news they just heard. And the way Garnet told them was a little unsettling. Garnet didn't show any kind of emotion when she told them of her engagement, but they already knew it was going to happen soon any ways.  
"Way to tell 'um Garney. Don't you think you could have done it with a little more enthusiasm? Maybe a little emotion?" Zidane whispered sarcastically into her ear.  
Garnet grinned, and with this sign of emotion on her face the table erupted in roars of congratulations. Even from Stiener. 


	5. Man To Man

Chapter 6-Man to Man  
  
"Ah, there you are Zidane! I've been looking for you!" shouted Stiener as he approached the bench Zidane was sitting on.  
"Why were you looking for me? Did you want to express you disapproval of me marrying Dagger?" he asked as Stiener sat next to him.  
"Actually, the exact opposite."  
Zidane cocked his head to the side and looked at Stiener, "Huh? You're joking right?"  
"No, no I'm not. I wanted to congratulate you. You are the only man the Majesty truly loves. Even if you are a common thief, she still loves you whole heartily. And I can't stop that. No matter how much protesting I do, Queen Garnet will always love you. Not even death can hinder the love you two share. And a love that strong is the kind of love that can and should rule a kingdom," Stiener paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "And we all know that the towns folk will approve of this. You have helped save not only this kingdom, but this world as well. You are a hero in this kingdom's eyes. And in mine," he quickly got up and began to walk away.  
Zidane just sat there, stunned and confused. "Am I imagining this?" he thought to himself.  
"You've passed the test Zidane Tribal. You are the only suitable man to marry the Queen," Stiener said just before he was out of sight. "And on a final note, if you break her heart one more time, I will kill you with my bare hands. That I promise you."  
A smile spread across Zidanes' face. "I always knew he liked me," he chuckled. 


	6. Dresses, Cakes, and Catastrophes

Chapter 7-Dresses, Cakes, and Catastrophes  
  
Zidane and Dagger decided to marry as soon as possible. They didn't want to have to wait to finally be together officially any longer.  
The castle had been chaotic for the past two weeks. Dress designers, tailors, cooks, florists, and very other person associated with a wedding had been in and out all day every day.  
Dagger had dress designers coming in from all over the world. She needed the perfect dress for her perfect wedding, and she had been unable to find one so far.  
"Everything I have been shown is ugly. I wouldn't wish it upon anyone to wear such atrocities," she sighed as she slumped into a chair.  
"Why don't we hire someone to make a dress you design, that way you know it will be perfect?" suggested Beatrix.  
"Excellent idea! Get on finding someone with enough talent to do that."  
"Yes your Majesty! You just draw out what you want."  
"Don't worry, I already know exactly what I want."  
  
Wedding planning hadn't gone exactly as everyone had planned. Dagger was being so finicky about every last detail. And surprisingly, so was Zidane. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect for Dagger.  
  
"We want a dozen 'Fire and Ice' roses at each table. And petals of the same type of roses given out to the guests. And the Flower Girl will have a basket of rose petals as well. Do you got that?" Zidane told the florist. "If you manage to screw this up. . . let's just say you don't want to screw up."  
"Yes sir! I wouldn't dream of it!" said the now terrified man as she ran off.  
"What do I have to do next Rusty?" Zidane asked to his new 'assistant.'  
"That was the last thing on your list. Now all you have to do is write your vowels."  
"Already started."  
  
The planning was all finished and it was the day before the big event.  
"No, no, no! All of this is wrong!" Zidane was now furious, everything that he planned was turning out to be disastrous.  
The men's suits were not fitting, Daggers dress wasn't finished, the only thing that had turned out right so far was the roses. Lord knows the florist didn't want to screw up!  
  
"Calm down sweetie, it'll be ok," Dagger said in a calm reassuring voice.  
"How can I calm down? Everything is WRONG!"  
"I don't care anymore. I just want all of this stupid stuff to be over and us married. I don't care if we have to get married in Ruby's theater, just as long as we get married."  
"But, but, I just wanted everything to be perfect for you. And now it's all ruined."  
"No it's not. Everything is still perfect. I still get to marry you," she said as she leaned in to kiss him.  
"I guess your right," he sighed as he kissed her.  
"No more worrying. Nothing else can go wrong, the worst is over now. Lets just get married and go on our honey moon."  
Dagger couldn't be more wrong. Little did she know, things were going to get horrible.  
  
The next morning before the sun had even rose, the castle was as busy as ever setting up the big event. Decorations were being hung, magnificent food was being prepared, and everyone was trying to help with everything.  
  
"No, no, no!" Quina yelled to the cook. "You're doing it all wrong, you do it like this," with this said Quina took over preparing the meal.  
  
"Yucky! That just looks yucky!" Ekio said to decorators. "You guys HAVE to do better than this, it's their wedding!"  
  
While everyone was trying to get the castle to look good, Freya, Beatrix, and Ruby were trying to get looking Dagger picture perfect.  
"You need something borrowed, something new, something old, and something blue sugar" Ruby was telling her.  
"My earrings are borrowed, my shoes are new, my crown is old and I need something blue," Dagger replied.  
"Here, take this," Beatrix said as she handed her a blue garder belt.  
"Ah, just perfect," Freya pointed out as she took a step back to take in all of Daggers beauty.  
"Not yet, she ain't got no ring on her finger!" laughed Ruby.  
"I can't wait for this whole thing to just be over already. I wonder how Zidane is handling things?" said Dagger as she stepped onto the balcony.  
  
"One is longer than the other and I have two left shoes! What the hell am I going to do?!" Zidane said panic stricken.  
"The tailor is on his way right now, and we'll find you a right shoe. Don't worry, it'll be fine," said Stiener as he patted him on the shoulder.  
"You know, this is the first time I've ever seen you out of your armor. You don't look so clumsy with out it on," joked Zidane, trying to clam his nerves.  
"This will probably be the first and last time you'll see it."  
  
With everything finished, people started to gather in the garden courtyard waiting for the ceremony. All of the guests had found thier seats and ceremony was just about to begin. The braids maids and best men had made their way up to the alter, now it was Daggers turn.  
Reagent Cid held the honor of walking Dagger to the altar. The wedding march had begun and the picturesque bride made her way up the isle.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the holy matrimony of Queen Garnet till Alexanderos XVII and Zidane Tribal. As I understand, you have written your own vowels," announced the minister. "Zidane, you may go first."  
"I knew I loved you from the moment I first saw you. And as I got to know you, I fell in love with you even more. We have traveled the world together, laughed at the face of death, and now we embark on a new journey. A journey of love, trust, and friendship. And we will do it together. I left your side once, and I swear never to do it again. With this ring, I thee wed," spoke Zidane as he slipped the wedding ring onto Daggers finger.  
"Your majesty," said the minister as he looked at Dagger.  
"It was our destiny to meet. You were hired to kidnap me as I tried to find you to take me away. It was no coincidence that we met that night, it was written in our destinies that our paths crossed. And now our paths with become one, a single path that both of us will trek together along. You saved this world from being destroyed and now you will help me keep this kingdom safe. I trust not only my heart and my life in your hands but the lives of all in this kingdom. With this ring, I thee wed," declared Dagger, holding back the tears as she slid Zidanes' wedding ring onto his finger.  
"Does anyone here object to this marriage?" asked the minister. "All right then, with the power invested in me I now pronounce you . . ."  
The minister was cut off as an unknown man being chased by the royal guards rushed into the courtyard.  
"Do not marry that commoner! He is no good for you!" shouted the man.  
Dagger turned around and rushed down the aisle as soon as she realized who it was. When she reached him she began to shout at him.  
"How dare you come to my wedding uninvited and try to stop me from marrying my soul mate!"  
"Marry me instead! Let us rule this kingdom together! It will be a mistake to marry him!"  
"You know not of what you speak! You only want to marry me so you can try to take over my kingdom as well as all others! You are a nobody trying to weasel your way into royalty! I have already turned down your marriage proposal thrice before, what makes you think I will want to marry you this time? Guards take him away and put him in the dungeon!"  
"No, no! This is a mistake! You will regret this Garnet!" screamed the man at the two guards dragged him off.  
Dagger ignored this man and walked back up to the altar.  
Zidane turned to her, "Uh, honey what was that all about?"  
"Nothing, only a pompous fool trying to ruin our happiness. Can we continue now?"  
"Yes, of course. As I was saying, with the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
Zidane and Dagger faced each other and moved in for a kiss.  
"Now, on the other matter we must deal with," said Garnet as she received Beatrixs' Save the Queen.  
Zidane knelled before his new wife and bowed his head.  
"Zidane Tribal, you have saved the world from complete destruction," said Garnet as she placed the tip of the sword on his left shoulder. "You have saved my life a dozen times over," she said as she placed the tip of the sword on his right shoulder. "And you have proven yourself worthy of my love and worthy to rule Alexandria beside me," she said as she touched the top of his head with the sword. "No rise, Zidane Tribal, King of Alexandria," Garnet exclaimed as she placed a crown atop of his head.  
The guests erupted in a roar of applause, and after a short, but church appropriate kiss the newly weds walked down the aisle and into the castle. Zidane and Dagger took the entrance that led upstairs while the guests went into the ball room.  
  
After getting out of everyone's earshot, "Care to explain that my dear?" Zidane asked.  
"Oh, right. Well, that man was one of the many suitors who came here when I returned home. His name is 'Lord Kristoph Arum the Mighty'," Garnet giggled. "He is nothing but a imbecile from, well, I'm not exactly sure where he's from but he says Dali. I've sent people down to Dali to find out more about him, but no one knows anything about him. He is just a man with a lust for power and he thought that I would be stupid enough to marry him so he could rule."  
"Even if you were to marry him he would have had no say in any of the matters of the state," he snickered. "You've got to have everything done your way, even if it means getting your hands dirty doing it."  
"Is that really such a bad thing? Anyways, he'll be in the dungeon for quite a while. But our guest won't be in the ball room for long, shall we join them now?"  
"Not just yet, I want a kiss," he said as he pulled her close and feverishly kissed her. Afterward they walked to the ball room to join their guests.  
  
After mingling with the each other for a little while the guest sat down for the lovely dinner.  
"*Clearing your throat noise* Excuse me, I'd like to make a toast," exclaimed Steiner. "When I first met Zidane, I was trying to stop him from kidnapping Garnet. But now I realize that even though I failed at trying to prevent her from leaving the castle, it was the best thing for her. Zidane has taught her about the world by letting her live in it. He has shown her what it truly means to live and to love, and he's done the same for every person that he's met. Zidane, you are the only one fit to be with Her Majesty. I wish you both the best."  
The room erupted in applause, and quite a few had to wipe their eyes.  
All was going well. Dinner was finished by now and Garnet and Zidane were getting ready to cut the cake. The guest eagerly encircled the table where the cake was going to be as the cooks were bringing it out. Ekio was determined to get up front so she was running around the room trying to beat everyone to the table.  
"Outta my way! Outta my way!" she shouted as she bumped into people left and right. She was skidding around a table when . . . she ran right into the cake. "Uh-oh . . . hehehe. Opps?" She managed to stammer out with a sort of smile on her face.  
"Oh no! Ekio, what have you done?" Garnet asked the little purple headed girl.  
"I didn't mean to, I swear! Please don't be mad, I'm so sorry!"  
"It's ok, it was just a cake. I'm sure not all of it is ruined anyway. We'll eat the part you didn't sit on," Garnet chuckled trying to make the best of the situation.  
Although the cake incident wasn't that bad, everything else seemed to go down hill from there.  
It turned out to be a good thing that Ekio ruined the cake. Those who had gotten a piece began to be violently ill and were all running outside to vomit. That's pretty much when everything became total chaos. In the midst of the confusion, a loud boom was heard coming from the town. Then another, but this time it shook the castle.  
"Your Majesty! We're under attack! We have to get out of here immediately!" Yelled a guard.  
"Who would attack us, and now?" Questioned Garnet. She then looked directly at Zidane.  
"No. It's not him, he wouldn't do this," he told her. "We have to get everyone to safety, now!"  
Everyone began to run towards the boats in the docks, trying to get away. But whoever it was that was attacking had an entire fleet of ships waiting for them. Those who trying to flee by going to the town were also stopped by this unknown assailants men. It became apparent that no one was going anywhere. The guests were then rounded up back into the ball room. All entrances and exits were sealed and heavily guarded.  
"Who is doing this?! Who is commanding you?!" Garnet demanded to one of the men.  
"I am," replied Arum as he stepped out of a shadow.  
"Why are you doing this?" she asked him.  
"Isn't it obvious? You won't be with me by your own will, so you will by my force. You have no choice not Garnet, you will be mine."  
"You will address to her as 'Your Majesty.' And she is already spoken for, so take your men and leave now before you regret it," howled Steiner as he moved to stand in front of Garnet.  
"Hahaha. You fool you can not stop me, no one can stop me. I am the All Mighty Kristoph Arum. I am invincible"  
"Guess again," squeaked a hooded figure.  
"Hump, and who are you exactly."  
"Your worst nightmare," proclaimed the man as he took off the hood.  
"You, you . . . but you're dead."  
"You just aren't getting anything right tonight are you. Does it look like I'm dead? Zidane, am I dead?"  
"No, Kuja you look very much alive to me," Zidane laughed as he shot an 'I told you so' glance to Garnet.  
"That's what I thought. Now are you ready to leave now or are you going to wait until we throw you out?" Kuja asked Arum.  
"I'm not afraid of you, you can't defeat me you fool. Look around you. All those guards are mine, you won't get close to me. Now if you don't mind I have some business to attend to, Garnet . . ." was all Arum could get out before Kuja cut him off.  
"It's not me you have to be worried about. It's them," he said as he walked towards Garnet and Zidane. "I have a wedding present for you. It is something that already belongs to you," he pulled out two pendent necklaces from his coat. "You must wear these at all times. One for you Your Majesty," he said as he put one around Garnets neck. "And one for you Zidane."  
As soon as Zidanes' pendent touched his chest, a blue light gleamed out of both jewels. The light began to encircle the newly weds as they started to rise slowly off the floor. When they were about fifteen feet off the floor, the blue light became more intense and began to pulsate. The two, now in mid air, began to spin in a circle as the blue light became lighter and lighter in color but brighter and almost blinding. While the couple was spinning, a loud piercing screech began to ring through the halls. The couple stopped spinning and a weird wave of light emitted from them and knocked the guests down as they descended back to the floor.  
"This is your last chance Arum. I'd run if I were you, I'm not so sure they're going to go easy on you for ruining their wedding," Kuja taunted Arum.  
"What happened to them? What power does those necklaces hold?" Arum stammered as he backed up.  
"You'll see, you'll see."  
  
~*~*~*~ like it so far? don't be shy, your can give me a rave review if you'd like to :) . . . .ok guys seriously though, i need your help, what power does the necklaces hold? any and all suggestions will be taken into consideration. please help!!!! ~*~*~*~ 


	7. New Beginnings

Chapter 8-New Beginnings  
  
Zidane and Dagger stared at each other. Neither one knew exactly what happened to them. They knew they had some sort of new power but were unsure what specific powers they now held. The one thing they did know was that they had to defeat Arum, and now. They didn't have to beat him for ruining their wedding, but because for some reason they just knew that he would be a major threat to everyone if they didn't.  
Zidane reached out and held Daggers hand. She nodded in acknowledgment and grabbed his other hand.  
Zidane and Dagger then began to speak aloud in unison, but in a language no one understood. They were calling a very powerful edion. The edion Knights of the Round*. Arum was now encircled by thirteen powerful ancient knights. He began to cry out in agony as the knights used physical and magic attacks on him. Each knight attacked him two or three times each, consecutively without giving him a chance to retaliate. When all thirteen knights had finished their attack, they disappeared into thin air.  
Arum stumbled and looked for something to grab onto. "You'll regret this Garnet," he said in-between coughs. "You'll regret this day for the rest of your life. We could have had something special, something powerful. But no, you chose the common thief over me, the All Mighty Kristoph Arum. Just wait, you'll see what I'm capable of. Mwhahahaha!" echoed through out the halls as Arum keeled over and then disappeared.  
"Um okay, what just happened?" asked Zidane.  
"Well, while I was scouring the planted to redeem sanity and make a new name for myself I came across a small village. There was a storm brewing so I inquired inside the village for a place to stay until the storm blew over. While there the villagers told stories of thier ancestors who defeated evil with the power of materia. As I understand it, materia is the original form of edions. Over thousands of years the materia evolved into the edions that are used today. Before I left, I was given the two crystal necklaces and specifically told to give them to the rulers of Alexandria as soon as a King was crowned. They said, 'These are the remaining pieces of materia and only those pure of heart can use them. You will know who to give them to and when. And be careful, the crystals are tempting but if worn by the wrong person, hell will be unleashed.' I didn't realize that I would have to go to Alexandria so soon, but just hours after leaving the village I heard that you two were getting and knew I had to get here as soon as I could," Kuja announced.  
"Oh, well I was just talking about Arum disappearing but all right."  
"I can explain that one," said Steiner. "His air ship was waiting just above the castle and beamed him up. But surely he will not live to see tomorrow. Those knights did quite enough damage to him to kill him at least ten times."  
"Maybe not, Arum is a tricky man. We must keep the Kingdom on high alert and start fixing all the damage he caused," said Garnet. "So much for this being the most magical day of my life. Damn, and this means no honeymoon either!"  
"Wow! No honeymoon? Aw man, do we at least get a wedding night?" Zidane asked with a naughty look in his eyes.  
"Of course you get a wedding night," said Regent Cid. "And you'll get a honeymoon as well."  
"How Uncle Cid? We have to stay here and protect the people," questioned Garnet.  
"I just completed a new air ship, It was to be your wedding gift. You can use it to travel the world for a few weeks."  
"But . . ." interjected Garnet.  
"No butts. There is a com system I created for the ship that I can put here into the castle and in my castle so if anything goes wrong we can alert you and you can come home. Plus, Steiner and Beatrix are more than capable of keeping the people safe,"  
"And I am willing to stay as well," Kuja added. "It's the least I can do to repair what I've done in the past."  
"Good, but the people will remember you. You need to change you appearance and your name," said Zidane, happy that he has his honeymoon back.  
"I've already changed my name, I've been going by Geoffrey. Geoffrey Brach of the Northern Continent. And it will be easy to change my appearance."  
"All right, lets get these guest home safely and get some sleep, we can straighten out the details in he morning," said Beatrix.  
  
Okay, so that was a great chapter, but I'm kinda stuck. What happens next? *For those of you crazy people who haven't played FF7, this was the all powerful materia of the game. 


	8. SORRY!

Guys I am so sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER. It's just that the computer that the story is on is broken and there is NO WAY that I can get the story off of it until I get the cash to fix it, which might take forever because I am a broke ass college student. As soon as I get it fixed I promise I will update and add the new chapters I have! 


End file.
